The Smart Person's Game
by BroughtBack
Summary: Professor Severin Bekmambetov has spent his entire life fighting to be in control. But there's one place that he's found he doesn't need to be in control, and one person that allows him to surrender. OC, BDSM, toys, unmentionables. REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I don't claim to own Teahouse and the characters that you recognize from the story. The only character that is mine is Severin Bekmambetov. I also do not claim to know the histories of the characters, and since Mercutio is something of a minor character, I am taking liberties with his history and personality.

However, please enjoy this piece that is a tribute to the wonderful makers of TeaHouse.

oOo

"Everyone, this is Professor Bekmambetov," Atros gestured to the man next to him, who nodded and bowed politely to the staff lined up before him. "He might be a regular customer after this, so I expect to hear that he is completely satisfied after this visit."

The men and women lined up looked over their newest customer, some with disgust and astonishment while others with interest and anticipation. The man before them chuckled, adjusting his worn gray jacket over his crisp white shirt. His blonde hair had two thick bands of gray cutting through and coming to a point at the back of his skull. His dark hazel eyes were lined with laugh lines and his broad mouth was grinning as well. His skin was worn as his clothes, obviously having seen harsh labor in his many years, though his tall, broad frame was still strong and the clothing he wore, while threadbare and too small, showed the thickness of his arms and torso.

"Please, I'm not a professor. I'm not in front of a class am I?" The older man stepped forward, allowing himself to get a better look at the courtesans. "At least I hope I'm not."

"Phsh. He can afford us?" Axis sneered, looking over the ragged clothing and graying hair.

"For once I agree with Axis." Lilth snipped, fanning herself as she looked over the older man. "You sure you can even get it up?"

"With the right motivation." The professor smiled good naturedly, despite his expression, however, his eyes hardened. "Though you, my good lady, are not even close to such motivation." Lilith huffed and turned away as the older man made his way down the line. His eyes lit upon Claret only momentarily before he walked past her, giving a small pat on her shoulder. "You remind me of my daughter." Axis was similarly disregarded along with Linneus, to the surprise of all. The older man stopped in front of Rory, who blushed and hung his head.

"I'd like to state that Rory is a virgin, while this comes with special privileges, this makes him rather expensive." Atros stated as he placed a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"I won't put the boy through what I intend." The professor stated softly, carefully giving Rory a squeeze on the shoulder. "I need someone with no qualms about anything."

"Well, then I suppose that's my specialty." Mercutio grinned widely, stepping in front of Rory. He was able to rival the professor in height, though he was obviously thin enough that the man before him could easily crush him should he lose control. A long fingered hand laced in the man's hair as he placed another hand on his hip. "Think you can handle me?"

Dark eyes trailed over the willowy frame of the younger man, lingering on soft silver hair and the reassuring smile that was on the younger man's face. His gray coat was studded with a few pieces of metal and the entire thin hung down to about Mercutio's thighs, where his fitted pants revealed the slenderness of his legs. A smile spread over the man's mouth, obviously pleased with Mercutio's forwardness and appearance. "I suppose we'll find out."

Mercutio smirked and wrapped his hand around the older man's collar, dragging him up the stairs, his hips swaying obvious as he did so. "Come on, then."

Mercutio's room was dark, draped with various curtains with gray patterns, the walls mounted with shelves and racks and cabinets with the circular bed at the center. The entire room also had various other instruments hanging from the ceiling, covered in sheets as they creaked loudly. All in all, the room suited Mercutio's purposes and as he came up behind his customer, he decided to try and distract the worried-looking man. His long fingers rubbed at the broad back, soft lips kissing at a firm jaw and throat, lulling the older man into relaxation before he shoved the blonde man onto the bed, turning to remove his own jacket. "Strip."

The professor did so eagerly, shrugging out of his clothing as Mercutio ran his fingers over various implements on his walls. "Now. We're going to set up a safety word, something you'll be able to remember under any conditions. Can you come up with something for me?"

"Book." The older man spoke after a moment, rubbing his neck. "I teach literature."

"Believe me, I've heard worse, so long as you can remember it." Mercution sat on the bed, smiling at the older man gently. "My goal isn't to harm you in any way. If you don't like what I'm doing then you just say that word and I'll stop. But you have to understand that what I do to you I have done for years. I know what I'm doing and I'm not being malicious."

The older man nodded silently, looking slightly nervous.

"You can back out now, if you want, I'd understand." Mercutio smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on the professor's. He was used to some of his first-time customers leaving rather quickly, perhaps making him the lowest-earning courtesan in the TeaHouse. It was simply a fact by now that everyone in the house expected his customers to run screaming from his room. Oh, he had two or three that stuck around, but they never came too frequently and whenever they did it was about as routine as a doctor's check-up.

"No. I'll stay." The older man seemed determined to see this through, straightening slightly as he met the blue-eyed gaze of the other man.

Mercutio nodded as he gave thick digits a squeeze. "What's your first name?"

"Severin." The older man stated firmly.

"Mercutio." The younger man introduced himself before he pushed the older man back onto the bed, relying on Severin's compliance to achieve such a thing. "Alright, Severin. Lay on your stomach and try to relax."

Severin did as he was told, watching Mercutio as the younger man stood on the bed, pulling down what looked to be thick leather straps attached to chains down from the ceiling, buckling them firmly around Severin's thick ankles and over his shins and thighs, adjusting so that most of the older man's weight was on his forearms, his legs bent. It was a rather… Strange sight to say the least, a strange sensation as well, but the blonde man seemed to enjoy the position, adjusting quickly as he settled.

"This is weird." Severin stated in a conversational manner, causing Mercutio to laugh.

"I don't believe I've ever gotten a reaction like that before." The gray haired young man moved to crouch in front of Severin. "So, have you ever been with a man before?" The blonde shook his head, looking slightly embarrassed as he shifted awkwardly in his restraints. "Well, I know what to do with you now."

Mercutio stood, undoing the fastenings of his pants as he walked around the bed, moving to his shelves and pulling a long, slim metal implement from the shelf, shaking it lightly for a moment before making his way back to Severin, who was trying to watch the younger man as he felt the slight dip of the bed that indicated Mercutio returning.

Long, slim fingers slid over the blonde man's rear and back, Mercutio raising his eyebrow at the various scars littering the professor's body, deciding that if the man came back that he'd ask about them. Slim digits scratched and clawed at rough flesh and Severin gasped, arching and groaning at the sensation, dark eyes closing slowly as he relaxed and tensed rhythmically with the passes of Mercutio's hands.

A sudden sharp smack to his rear made the older man yelp, eyes snapping open in surprise. "You like being here? Being tied up and open for my pleasure?" Mercutio asked, purring the words against Severin's thigh, nipping at the flesh as he let his hand deliver another sharp blow to the blonde's rear.

"Fuck!" Severin expulsed in surprise, trying to bite back the groan of pleasure that was welling in his throat.

"You want to fuck?" Mercutio's hand grasped tightly at the semi-hard length between the older man's legs, causing the heavy form of his customer to writhe. "You want me to fuck you? Want me to tear you open?"

Severin groaned and shook his head, thrusting into the hand around him desperately, trying to get more of that pressure. Despite the pain that Mercutio's less than gentle touches caused, the older man couldn't help but savor the lingering pleasure that followed them. He was helpless to anything the young prostitute had in store for him.

"Bet you'd love that." Mercutio whispered as he watched his victim. He enjoyed the sight of thick muscles bunching and writhing beneath his touch, the submission of the physically powerful man heady as the younger man drank up the sight. He usually wasn't all that into his customers, most of them being too experienced in this sort of thing for his taste. Severin was new, virginal in a way, and his reactions weren't scripted or well-used.

Standing up suddenly, picking up the metal rod he had gathered up earlier, Mercutio strutted around Severin's frame, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed in front of him. Dark eyes took in the slim frame, the older man's chest heaving with his breaths as he felt his hips tremble from the lost touch. He could already feel precum dripping from his tip onto the bed and he hoped that he'd be able to enjoy this encounter for longer than a few minutes. Mercutio was undoing his pants, letting his fingers slowly shift the article down and off his body before dropping it to the floor carelessly. Severin stared at the erection before him, looking uncertain as Mercutio roughly grabbed his hair and pressed his face to his own groin.

"Suck me off and you'll get a reward." Mercutio whispered, sliding his hand over Severin's back before dragging his nails over the flesh.

Severin moaned, letting his mouth open and take the member between his lips, clumsily licking and sucking on Mercutio, trying to be careful of his teeth as he took about half of the younger man into his mouth. The gray-haired man moaned softly, tilting his head back as he laced his fingers tightly in blonde and gray hair, moving the older man's head in a rhythm that wouldn't overwhelm him, enjoying the occasional scrape of teeth on sensitive flesh. Picking up the metal rod, Mercutio ran his fingers over the smooth, rounded tip, taking the tip into his own mouth to cover it in saliva before he leaned forward, thrusting his hips into Severin's mouth as he rested one hand on a broad hip before he spread the older man's ass and shoved the implement into him.

Severin screamed in shock and pain, writhing as his mouth automatically clamped, Mercutio's eyes widening in surprise at the pain, a long moan escaping him as his legs trembled in pleasure. Blue eyes lolled back in his head and Mercutio grasped Severin's jaw, forcing the older man to release him as he pulled back, coming on the older man's jaw and the bed. "Now now, don't make me punish you." He hummed contentedly, taking the bite and threat out of the words.

"Some warning would have been nice!" Severin snapped, writhing as he arched and bucked. "What the hell did you put in me?" There was a burn, but no real pain, just discomfort after the initial shock. The new sensation had the older man shaking and wriggling, as if he was trying to escape the item invading his body.

"Oh, something you'll enjoy." Mercutio fiddled with a small knob before he got the little gadget working. It had been a gift from a customer of his and he was pleased with what it did to himself, now he just wanted to know what it would do to someone else.

Severin's hazel eyes widened at the vibrations that began pouring through his body, arching and gasping for a different reason now as his hips trembled in pleasure. "What-?" He managed his hands grasping at the bed as he threw his head back with a moan.

"Just one of my little toys." Mercutio twittered happily, upping the power on the small device. "How do you like it?"

"Oh, God!" Severin writhed, the chains and leather holding his lower half upright jangling noisily as he tried to get them to let go. "Nngh, what are you, fuck!" Severin's eyes snapped open when Mercutio not only shoved the thing deeper, but turned it up before pulling back and replacing his trousers. "Wait, what are you – Mercutio!"

The gray haired young man smirked as he left the room, locking his door behind him as he made his merry way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mercutio, done already?" Claret asked, a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh no, Claret, just taking a break for a few minutes."

A loud shout echoed down the upstairs hallway and something that sounded like a foreign language followed almost immediately.

"What was that?" Rory asked, jumping in shock and surprise as he looked directly above them as a long howl followed.

"Oh, just my customer." Mercutio stated with a contented hum. "He's enjoying one of my toys right now."

"You're not supposed to leave your customer unattended, Mercutio." Atros' voice drifted over and the gray-haired young man cast his master a wide smile. "Return to him at once."

"Alright." The tall young man turned to Claret. "Oh, and could you bring by some hot chocolate to my room in about half an hour? Two cups, if you'd be a dear?"

Claret nodded, looking up nervously when a spew of colorful language made its way through. "Get me out of this thing!" Severin's voice called and Mercutio smirked as he made his way back up stairs, walking into his room and moving to stand in front of the panting, moaning man. His erection was weeping and his body trembled, his expression one of dazed pleasure and infuriation. "I need to come, goddamnit!" Severin bit out, arching in surprise when a particularly strong vibration hit something inside of him.

"Hmm… Alright, I suppose I can do something else later." Mercutio pouted for a moment before he reached over and turned the toy up to its highest setting, pulling it out slightly before shoving it back in at a rhythmic pace, one that had Severin screaming and writhing for a good fifteen minutes before he came with a final shout, everything stiffening for a moment before he was slack in his restraints.

Mercutio took in the appearance of the older man, the way his blonde hair was stringy from sweat, clinging to his face and neck as his eyes tried to uncross from the pleasure. The gray haired young man smiled as he stood on the bed, carefully releasing his customer before moving to remove the object within the larger man's body. Severin groaned and arched at the slide against sensitive nerves, slumping in the mess of a bed before he sat upright, wincing at the motion.

"Well… Fuck."

"Hmm…" Mercutio smirked as he rested his chin on a dazed looking Severin's shoulder, his rear swaying happily. "I take it you had a good time?"

"God." Severin flopped back onto the bed, Mercutio laughing as he moved to straddle bared hips. "Oh god, I'm not up for round two just yet."

Mercutio gave a small laugh, rolling his hips as he removed his shirt. "You will be when I'm through."

Severin's eyes widened as thin hands pressed to his shoulders, Mercutio leaning down to gently kiss and nip at the older man's throat, letting his hands smooth over the scarred chest before he moved his mouth over a broad shoulder, giving harsher bites to the firm area. Severin groaned and slid his hands beneath Mercutio's shirt, feeling over the flat chest and stomach, tracing slightly prominent ribs, before he began to carefully remove the white shirt from the younger man's body. Mercutio closed his eyes, humming happily at the treatment before he gasped in surprise at the touch to his nipples.

"What is this?" Severin ran his thumb over the piercing, causing Mercutio to hum happily at the rough pad to the sensitive nub. "Dear god, didn't that hurt?" The older man asked, playing with the object as he glanced up at the prostitute.

"A bit, but it felt so good, too." Mercutio murmured, smiling down at Severin as he gave his chest a small shake. "You like them?"

Severin raised an eyebrow at the younger man, obviously not entirely sure what to make of his question. "Oddly enough, in a morbid fascination sort of way, yes, I do." The older man ran his fingers over both piercings, causing Mercutio to moan softly. "They suit you."

Mercutio blinked at that, looking down at Severin as the professor intently explored the thin frame, tearing his attention away from the piercings. Most people didn't care one way or another about _him_. He was simply the crazed courtesan that would do just about anything from light bondage to rape fantasies. His piercings were something that people liked to tug on, abuse horribly and (on a few occasions with some less-than agreeable patrons) rip out. No one had ever really mentioned how they suited him.

It took the young man a few minutes to realize that his pants were being removed and that Severin was running his large hands over the areas with something of a mild interest. The garter belt around his waist was snapped lightly and Mercutio jumped in slight surprise, giggling softly as he returned his attention to his customer. "Find anything else that interests you?"

"Oh, you fascinate me, Mercutio, never doubt that." Severin stated from where he was gently nibbling along thin ribs. The older man rolled their bodies until the thin frame of Mercutio was pinned beneath his own, the gray-haired young man raising an eyebrow at the older man's devout interest in his exploration.

To the surprise of the young prostitute, pretty much the rest of the hour was spent this way, Severin occasionally coming across something of interest on Mercutio's body and lavishing attention on the area with his hands and mouth. Mercutio had not realized just how sensitive his feet were until the older man had found the brand on his heel.

By the time Claret arrived with the tray of hot chocolate, the two were lying contentedly on the bed, Severin toying with Mercutio's piercings once more as he asked about what previous customers would do with them. Standing up and answering the door Mercutio thanked the green-haired girl before he returned to the bed with the two mugs of hot chocolate on the tray.

"So your time is up." Mercutio murmured as he sipped the chocolate, licking some whipped cream off his upper lip as he glanced up. "Should I expect you back?"

"Undoubtedly." Severin chuckled, smiling at Mercutio with a moustache of whipped cream on his own upper lip. "As I said, you fascinate me."

Mercutio chuckled and leaned forward, licking the substance off the older man before he pulled back. "You should probably speak with Master Atros about an appointment then."

"I'll do that." Severin smiled, gently kissing the soft lips lingering near his own. "I'll see you in a week."

Severin was dressed in a few minutes, offering one last kiss to the gray-haired young man on the bed before he left the room, Mercutio smiling as he pulled his pink robe on, ruffling his hair through his fingers before he followed Severin out, watching the older man limp down the stairs with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Professor Bekmambetov." Atros smiled at the older man as Severin approached the front door. "I trust you were satisfied with Mercutio."

"Immensely." Severin smiled at the younger man, pulling out his wallet and handing over the money for the visit. "I'd like to make another appointment for next week if that would be acceptable."

"Of course, Mercutio has a very selective range of patrons, so it should be a simple matter to get you a spot on his schedule."

"Whenever is convenient for your calendar, good sir." Severin caught sight of Mercutio leaning over a stair rail, smiling up at the younger man before disappearing into Atros' office.

Mercutio smiled, shaking his head as he moved to sit on the couch in the main lobby.

"Wow, what did you do to the guy?" Axis asked as he sat in the overstuffed chair. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone walk so crooked."

"Hmm, just a little harmless fun: some spanking, rough play, I tested out one of my new toys on him-"

"Oh god, shut up, forget I even asked." Axis shuddered, eyeing Mercutio warily. "… And he _enjoyed_ it?"

Mercutio smirked as he leaned back in the chair, lightly biting at a fingertip as he began to mentally plan Severin's next visit. Perhaps he should break out one of his harnesses… And a gag.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercutio looked in the mirror as he removed his facial mask, smiling to himself as he did so.

Severin would be returning today and he had a special agenda for their session. He had spent the entire week, while he wasn't playing around with his other few customers, working on ideas for what to do with the older man, deciding to break out some more of his restraints and dust off a few of his tamer toys. After all, it wouldn't do to scare off the older man now.

"Professor Bekmambetov!"

"Miss Claret, really, I'm not a professor when I'm over here." Severin gave a small laugh as he allowed the young woman to take his heavier trench coat. "How have you been, child?" He asked conversationally as he sat on the couch in the lobby, Claret bustling back over when she was done with the coat.

"I've been doing just fine, profe- Mr. Bekmambetov."

"Excellent." The man gave a good natured smile, sitting upright as he waited for his gray-haired courtesan. "Business has been good, I assume?"

"As good as it can be in our little niche." Claret smiled broadly. "You know, Mercutio has been really excited for your visit."

"Really?" Severin's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Mhm, and he's been working on building something and he rarely does that anymore."

"So he builds the things in his room?"

"Oh yes, he's very ingenious when it comes to his playthings."

"Well, I'd rather have a well-made plaything than something that might break on me." Mercutio called from where he was lounging against the stair rail. "I think you'll like what I've made you, though." The younger man smirked as he sauntered up the stairs, his older customer following him wordlessly with a curious smile on his lips. The room looked pretty much the same from last time and just as the last time, Severin sat on the bed, beginning to undo his shirt and pants as Mercutio began to remove what he was going to use on the blonde from a series of drawers.

"Holy fuck, what is that?" Severin laughed at the contraption Mercutio held up, his grin wide as he stood and began to turn the item over in his grasp.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" The gray haired young man smirked as he shoved the blonde man onto the bed, leaning down to give him a firm kiss on thin lips. "We're going to be doing something a bit different today, alright?"

The blonde nodded, smiling at the gray-haired young man. "I trust you."

Mercutio paused at that, shaking himself into motion a few seconds later as he began to help Severin into the harness. Most people didn't say they trusted him, even though essentially what he specialized in was a big, sexual trust game. Without trust, without that reassurance that he wasn't going to harm his partner, then they couldn't enjoy themselves or Mercutio's treatment of them. After only meeting him once, Severin trusted Mercutio.

"You're either very foolish or very optimistic." Mercutio murmured as he slid the buckle of the harness onto a slightly looser setting than he had intended.

"Perhaps I simply know that it wouldn't be in your best interest to harm me." Severin grunted as he was arranged on the bed, discovering quickly that the reason Mercutio had a circular bed was because that way he could put metal loops along the edge. The older man was soon spread wide on his back, his hands bound above his head and his legs with a bar between them as his torso was being carefully strapped down.

"Can you breathe?" Mercutio asked, his hand over the older man's chest as he tightened the restraints there a notch.

"Yes." Severin nodded, already half-hard from the process of restraining him alone.

"Just curious over here, you don't have to answer." Mercutio sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his long digits over the older man's chest as he began to unbutton his own shirt. "Why do you like this? Me?"

"In order to know virtue, we must first acquaint ourselves with vice." Severin answered enigmatically and Mercutio got the message as he began to strip out of his clothing, walking to the shelves, grabbing his blindfold and looking over the various gags he had.

Deciding that the spider-gag was a bit much for now he grabbed one of his ball gags and returned to the professor's side, leaning forward so the man could see the objects in his hands. "I'm going to gag you, so if I do anything you don't like tap your hand on the bed three times."

Severin nodded and the gray haired man slipped the gag into place before he slid the blindfold over dark hazel eyes. The blonde's heart was pounding as he moved his head, his hands clenching nervously as he heard Mercutio stand and move around him. The prostitute hummed as he ran a hand over his own chest and stomach before he unzipped his pants, sliding them down his pants before he moved to the shelves of toys, swinging a rope of beads that were about two inches in diameter each as he made his way back to Severin.

A groan and Severin's head jerked around when he felt the bed dip, his legs shifting slightly as he felt one of the younger's thin hands on his thigh. "Let's see how many of my beads you can take."

The blonde wanted to ask what kind of beads but he was instantly arching when he felt one of the implements shoved into him. Mercutio smirked as he trailed his hand over the inside of a thick thigh, adding another bead just to make Severin writhe. The blonde expulsed a sound that could possibly have translated into a curse word, but the younger man didn't relent in his addition in not one but three more beads. The professor's hips trembled and when he bucked an added sensation made his back bow tightly and a distressed sound escape his gag.

"Oh, the vibrations?"

"Mhm!"

"Don't worry, that's normal."

"Mhmm…"

"Relax, I'm trying to get the whole strand in here. So far I have five in you and there's thirty-seven beads on the strand."

"Mhm?"

"I have an hour and I promise you'll enjoy this."

Severin wished he could glare at the gray-haired young man as he felt more beads being pushed into his body, brushing against nerves that lit up with the stimulation, causing a red flush to blaze across his body along with a sheen of sweat.

"Hmm… Doesn't look like you can take any more." Mercutio hummed in disappointment. "Only thirteen… What should I do with the others?" The younger man ran a fingertip over Severin's aching member, flushed with need as it stood upright against his stomach. "Think I should put them in me?"

"Mhmm…" Severin let his head fall back on the bed, his fingers clenching on his restraints as he felt a slight tug on the beads. Moans and light sighs permeated the room and the older man gasped when the light tug became stronger and he felt Mercutio straddling his hips, the younger man letting out a soft gasp as he rubbed his perineum against the blonde's groin. The older man arched his hips into the prostitute, the gray-haired young man moaning softly as he moved to let their erections rub together, wrapping his hand around hot flesh as he let Severin thrust against him.

"Ah!" The vibrations within the younger man intensified with the harsh motions of the older man's hips against his own and Mercutio groaned at the tightness in his stomach, beginning to pump his fist harder as he leaned forward to press his temple to Severin's chest, feeling the rapidly pounding heartbeat.

The motions continued along with the incessant vibrations and the blonde arched roughly after a few more minutes of this treatment, his fists clenching tightly as he thrust his hips against Mercutio's, causing the younger man to hiss and sigh as he came as well, small whimpers escaping him as his hips and thighs trembled against Severin's own shaking set.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Mercutio began to remove the restraints keeping Severin in place, sighing as he flopped against the strong chest. The older man removed his own blindfold and gag, licking his lips and cracking his jaw before he glanced down at Mercutio, resting a large hand on the gentle slope of the pale lower back.

"You're… I don't even… Fuck." Severin sighed happily, his partner giggling as he dug his nails lightly into the older man's chest. "I'm a mixture of scared and eager for our next session."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." Mercutio gasped as he sat upright, biting his lower lip as he reached back to pull the beads from his entrance. Severin stopped the younger man's hand, sitting upright with a groan and removing the beads from his own entrance before he rolled the gray haired young man onto his stomach, letting his fingers ghost and press gently before tugging lightly at the strand. "Curious guy, aren't you?" Mercutio asked with a sigh as the strand was slowly removed, the tight slide and shift making him shiver as the older man drew out the motions.

"How on earth can you fit them all in there?"

"Practice."

"Should I be jealous?"

"I don't know, why would you be jealous of a whore?" And like that the fantasy was broken and they were staring at one another silently. It was so easy to forget in the heat of the moment that Mercutio was paid to do what he did, it was so easy to disguise what was happening as something real. "I'm sorry, that was out of line." The younger man whispered softly, looking away.

"Don't be." Severin ran his hand over the gentle curve of Mercutio's back.

In about fifteen minutes Severin was dressed and leaving, smiling as he made his way to Atros' office to make his next appointment. Mercutio smiled as he rested his head against the bed, rubbing his eyes as he thought about the blonde professor that would be seeing him within the next week.

A small voice in the back of his mind was saying that he was too attached too quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Axis, darling!" Mercutio threw his arms around the other man's shoulders, wrapping them tightly so as to keep the struggling male from running away. "You're still being punished for that husband that cost you one of your customers, so Atros said that I could make you help me with one of my little toys!"

"Oh god, you nightmare!" Axis tried to wriggle out of the slightly taller man's grip. "Why?"

"Well because what I'm setting up requires heavy lifting and the others couldn't help me with that."

Axis grumbled and slumped forward before he was released, following Mercutio into the taller man's bedroom, where the pieces of the newest contraption were scattered about the floor and bed. There looked to be a large, curved saddle set on the floor next to a metal stand, the thick leather of the saddle looking like it weighed fifty pounds alone.

"Help me lift this onto the stand." Mercutio bent, grabbing one end while Axis grabbed the other, the two hoisting it into position before Mercutio moved on to another seemingly random piece of the contraption.

"So…" Axis' curiosity spoke up after a few minutes of standing in the doorway watching. "What exactly would this do?"

Mercutio fairly lit up at the question, bouncing over to the contraption and seating himself on it. "Well you see, the person sitting on it would have their ankles strapped here and their wrists right above them. I'm trying to recreate the inner workings of another one of my toys so that I can line the bottom of the saddle with it and cause a vibration to go up. I'm also going to rig this so that it's unbalanced and rocks in a smooth motion, like so." Mercutio made a clean arch back and forth with his hand, looking like a conductor trying to create a flow of music.

"You… Really put a lot of thought into this shit." Axis blinked, staring at the gray-haired courtesan in surprise.

"I used to be a student at the Verone college." Mercutio shrugged. "A lot of engineering course later and I was miserable."

"So the logical route is to become a whore?" Axis asked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Honestly, no. I was sold, just like you and everyone else here." Mercutio shrugged. "Though admittedly, I was probably a bit more unwilling than most."

"But you love this weird bullshit, you enjoy being able to do creepy stuff to your customers."

"Wouldn't you rather be something other than a prostitute?" Mercutio asked as he climbed off the contraption. "I was sold by my classmates so that they could pay their own fees."

"Wow… That's… Kinda harsh." Axis ran a hand through his hair, frowning as he looked at Mercutio.

"I try not to dwell on it. I've never had to see them again, so what does it matter?" Mercutio smirked as he stood, trailing his fingers over the saddle of his latest contraption. "Besides, I rather enjoy the games I play with my customers."

"Ugh, why are you so obsessed with this shit?" Axis shuddered.

"Because, darling," Mercutio's smirk widened into a grin. "It's a game for smart people."

oOo

Severin was walking through the market, a young blonde girl in tow. "You can pick out one gift, Karenina." He ordered softly, smiling as he held her hand. "Now, where do you want to go?"

"In there!" The little girl pointed to a book shop, smiling as she was released to go run rampant amongst the aisles of thick tomes.

"Severin, how have you been?" The woman behind the counter was possibly a decade younger than the older man, her broad grin displaying her familiarity with him.

"Oh, I've been doing alright." The blonde saw Karenina racing by with a step stool in her tiny hands, shaking his head as he smiled. "It's my daughter's birthday today and I thought I'd treat her to a gift."

"Ah, how old is she?"

"Eleven."

"My, what a big girl you have for an eleven year old."

"Sadly, she inherited my genes." Severin shook his head. "She'll be a veritable Amazon when she's done growing."

"Well she doesn't seem like the dainty princess type to me, so it works."

Severin laughed at the comment, shaking his head as he looked down, blinking in surprise at what he saw. It was a book that, from what he could tell, was a glorified kama sutra, balancing atop a stack of books that would soon be donated. The cover looked brand new and the gold-edged pages barely turned and Severin paused before pointing at the book.

"Might I have a look at that?"

The woman blinked down at the book before picking it up, handing it over to the professor, who paged through it and read some of the text. His daughter approached soon with a book of compiled poetry and the blonde man smiled as he held it out to the woman behind the counter for purchase, handing over the book of rather out there sex positions with an awkward smile.

"Might I purchase this as well?"

oOo

Mercutio sat on his bed, smirking as he toyed with a piercing idly, staring at the new contraption he had built. It looked something like the skeleton of a ribcage with six thick, rounded bars and a heavy leather saddle stretched over the "spine" and middle. There were leather cuffs at back and front of the object and a large hole cut into the saddle with rubber around it, obviously meant to contain something that was currently absent. The gray-haired young man was rather pleased with his creation, and as he waited for Severin he couldn't help but shiver with anticipation for their game.

There was a polite knock on the door and Mercutio smirked, lounging on his bed as he called for Severin to enter. The blonde man stepped within the dim room and Mercutio crossed his legs with a grin. "Strip." Severin froze, raising an eyebrow at Mercutio but stopping to remove his clothing, the younger man eagerly drinking in the sight of the strong, work-worn body that his customer had. It was always deliciously satisfying when he got to dominate the stronger man, the thought of being in absolute control of him making the young prostitute shiver with anticipation. "Sit down on the saddle." Severin obeyed as always, shivering when Mercutio cuffed him down, the gray-haired young man moving to his shelves of toys.

Severin's eyes widened at the selection of something rather large with several deep dips and groves in the surface, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't think that will fit." He stated softly as a gag was selected as well, tugging at his wrists as Mercutio moved to stand behind him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"You'll enjoy it, pet." A long-fingered hand slid along Severin's rear, soft pressure coaxing the older man to force his hips upwards against gravity, his body trembling with the effort before Mercutio let the older man's hips drop.

Severin's head was thrown backwards as a tsunami of pain and pleasure raced up his spine, dark eyes rolling back in his head as his body sagged and trembled, a heavy bark of sound escaping him as his tense body shook. Every curve of the toy within him rubbed against nerves and sensitive areas within him, his muscles clenching around the object and causing Severin's hips to jolt forward. Tears slipped down his cheeks and the blonde pressed his forehead to the front of the saddle to stop the burning of the skin there.

Mercutio slid his hands over the older man's back, gently letting one hand move to rub at the base of the thick neck while the other gently began to move the toy within Severin's body. The blonde groaned, his hips moving with the object that was making him shake with pain and pleasure, the latter now outweighing the former as he got used to being filled. Mercutio smiled and pressed his body flush against Severin's back, pushing Severin's shoulders down and using his knee to make the older man rock his hips against the toy.

"God… Mercutio…" Severin let out a gasp when something deep within him was struck and his body shuddered when the warmth of the other man left his back. "_Please._" He whined, eyes watching as the gray-haired young man moved in front of him.

"Please, what?"

"Please, I need… I need." His hips jolted once more and a low keen pulled itself from thin lips and Mercutio smirked, reaching forward to trail his fingers lightly over the vein of the older man's erection.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"_Yes_… God, please, I want you to touch me." Severin tried to move against that ghost of a touch, whining in disappointment when it vanished, gasping in surprise when long, thin legs slid between his arms before settling straddling the saddle, Mercutio fluidly moving to position himself against the older man. "Yes, yes, yes, yes…" The blonde whispered, pressing his face to Mercutio's neck and biting lightly, causing the younger man to gasp and sigh as he wrapped his arms around the broad chest of his captive, digging his nails into the rough skin of Severin's back as he slid down to let the older man's length press into him. "Ah… God…" Severin slumped forward, letting his hips rock even more as Mercutio let out a soft mewl of pleasure at the stimulation.

It hurt, but the strange thing was that the movements and sensations weren't rough or abrasive. They were simply the normal pain of penetration and not the roaring agony of being torn into immediately. Mercutio felt that it was strange for the gentle treatment, especially when he felt the tremble of Severin's body and the rough breaths coming from the older man's mouth. It took the younger man a moment to realize that Severin was restraining himself.

"You're supposed to enjoy your time here." Mercutio smirked against the blonde's shoulder. "I'm used to it."

Severin groaned, thrusting into the gray-haired young man as he pressed his mouth to the younger man's neck. "Bite me…" The blonde whispered, jerking his hips against Mercutio's roughly before he threw his full strength into the motions. Mercutio bit down roughly on Severin's shoulder at the suddenly brutal motions, his teeth sinking into blood rich muscle, the thick fluid trailing lightly down his jaw as he felt his partner hitting and rubbing at nerves that begged for stimulation. Severin began murmuring in a strange language, his voice rising and falling in pitch and tone as he approached orgasm. Mercutio arched and writhed at the heat that flooded him, gasping when Severin bit at his own neck, leaving what would probably be a pretty nasty bruise that he'd have to explain away to his clients for the next few days.

Their bodies flopped against the saddle and stand, Severin panting heavily as he pressed his face to Mercutio's throat, the gray-haired young man carefully undoing the cuffs around the blonde's wrists. Somehow they made it to the bed, Severin with Mercutio sprawled across his chest, their sticky, hot flesh slowly cooling as they recovered.

"You're something else." Mercutio murmured, chuckling as he pressed his cheek to the firm chest.

"I could say the same about you." Severin chuckled, his thumb rubbing over the piercing on Mercutio's pectoral as he held the thinner young man.

"But you see it's not strange when I'm the extremist, I'm paid for it." The younger man propped his chin on his fist and smiled at Severin. "You, however, you're a _professor_. You have a respectable life and from what I've seen you're just the sweetest, most chipper and unassuming man I've ever come across..." Mercutio trailed off, moving to rest his cheek on Severin's chest, silently watching the other man. "I see people who come into this room and they scare me sometimes, their lifestyles are ones that if I wasn't paid to interact with, I wouldn't, but you… You're not like them."

"Maybe I don't want to be in control." Severin smiled gently. "I'm a foreigner in this country, I always have been, and my status is just barely above citizen. I have a wife who left me, three children that rely on me for support and stability, I constantly have to fight to remain in my position as a professor at the college. Sometimes I just get so tired of trying to keep everything from falling apart." The older man sighed. "You… I like you because you're interesting… And even though I pay you to do this, to be in control for one hour of my week, I trust that you'll do just that." Hazel eyes looked down at Mercutio's own palest blue and Severin smiled. "Could you begrudge me that?"

Mercutio shook his head, smiling as he ran his fingers over the older man's ribcage. "Hmm… I suppose not…"

After a few minutes Severin was standing, getting dressed as Mercutio watched from where he was lying on the bed, the blonde picking up something wrapped in brown paper that he had dropped on the floor earlier. "I saw this and thought of you." He stated softly, smiling as he placed the package on the bed. "I hope you enjoy it."

Once the blonde had left the room, Mercutio unwrapped the object, raising an eyebrow at the book cover before opening it and his other eyebrow went to meet the first in his hairline.

Well… His customers would certainly be having some new and interesting experiences with sex positions.


	4. Chapter 4

In BDSM there are certain rules that you follow when you advertise your desires.

Two Doms could be kinky, a fight is always somewhat cathartic and can turn out to be a fun and heady experience.

Two Subs would never get any satisfaction, since both of them would want to be humiliated and used and be relatively unwilling to take the reins.

Then there was the magic term that almost guaranteed you a partner: Switch.

A Switch was that desirable someone who would be willing to top or bottom. If you were a bisexual Switch then you were worth your weight in gold.

That was probably why Mercutio got so much business with the alternative customers that came to Atros. He was advertised as a Bisexual Switch, which was not entirely true but it brought in enough money as it was and there was no sense in letting business slow or dissolve. While Mercutio preferred men and being a Dom he could still tend to his female clients and his more dominating partners just as easily as anyone else.

However, this arrangement did have its drawbacks.

The appointments for Mercutio were always carefully choreographed, scheduled in such a way that certain clients he could take by the dozens in one day and others he had to be given more time to recover from for the sake of making sure he didn't harm himself.

It was one big joke to most of the house most of the time when Mercutio came limping down the stairs to get his meals, but then there were times when everyone knew that the gray-haired young man was in really bad shape.

"Ah! Careful…" Mercutio flinched as he allowed Linneus to run salve-slicked fingers over the thick, still-bleeding lash going along his back. "Damn, I don't think I've been flogged this hard since I first came here."

The pink-haired young man bit his lower lip as he looked over the welts, bruises and lashes that had cut across the pale skin of his friend. "Why do you let them hurt you so badly?" He whispered, even after all these years shocked by Mercutio's masochism. "You're allowed to tell Atros you don't wish to see them, that they're abusing their power."

"I'll tell Atros when you tell him about Aurulent." Mercutio shot back, immediately silencing his companion. There was a guilt after, though, and he bit his cheek as he pressed his face to a pillow. "I'm sorry, Linneus."

"Don't be." The other young man smiled. "I was out of line with that… It's your business what you do with your clients, not mine."

"Thank you."

The two were silent for a few moments before conversation started up again.

"You and Mr. Bekmambetov seem to enjoy yourselves… I notice he comes more frequently now."

"We do… I think he's finally discovering what he likes since we've been through so much of what's possible in the last couple of months."

Linneus smiled, shifting slightly to reach more of the taller young man's back. "Such as?" Gossip was not unusual in the TeaHouse, seeing as those who worked there very rarely left the grounds simply because it was easier than having to deal with seeing clients out in the open.

"Well…" Mercutio smirked, sitting up and turning to look at Linneus. "Promise not to tell the others this?"

"Promise." And he wouldn't, that was one of the things that made Linneus such a good friend.

"You know how all my previous clients get scared witless at the sight of my contraptions? Well every time he comes he asks if I have a new one in the works." The gray-haired young man was practically giddy with glee. "And he's so sweet and submissive and just wants to please _me_. Imagine! A customer that wants to please his whore?"

"Be careful, Mercutio, you sound very much in love." Linneus smiled, teasing his friend, who instantly bit his lip and looked away. Blue eyes widened and the other young man grabbed Mercutio's hands. "You're not… You can't be."

"I don't know… He's just… I don't feel like a whore around him." The gray-haired young man sighed. "He buys me… Books and jewelry and journals for plans and things like that… None of my others have ever done that."

Linneus bit his lower lip before sighing softly and gently pushing Mercutio onto the bed. "Let me get to work on your chest."

oOo

"Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasny

Bayushki bayu,

Tikho smotrit myesyats yasny

F kolybyel tvayu…"

The deep voice of the older man permeated the small town-house, rumbling on the air like a gentle thunder as Severin sat in his bedroom, the bassinet of his youngest child beside him as he rocked the softly snuffling baby gently. His eyes smiled as they looked into the cradle, staring at the sleepy hazel eyes that matched his own, those tiny fingers that were curling in the baby's own soft blonde hair barely bigger than the tip of a pen.

She was so small, so delicate, that sometimes Severin worried that his large hands might crush her when he picked her up. He tried not to think of how one day she'd grow up and find a man and leave him to be married and raise a family of her own, deciding instead to deny that such a day would ever come and choosing to let his mind occupy itself with remembering every detail of the tiny baby that filled his world.

"Stanu skazyvat' ya skazki,

Pyesenki spayu,

Ty-zh dremli, zakryvshi glazki,

Bayuski bayu…"

Severin let the lullaby roll off his lips as he rocked the cradle of his little girl with his free hand, the other holding his place in the book he had stopped reading to soothe the baby. When the tiny form began to kick and wiggle, the large man sighed and reached into the crib to carefully gather the tiny form in one of his large hands, tucking the little girl against his arm and chest as he gently bounced her and shushed her. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Do you not want me to read? Do you want to break my heart?" Another loud sniffle and the tiny form was burrowing in Severin's chest. "Should I read out loud to you, Tanya? Should Deda read you a story?" Large, round hazel eyes looked expectantly up at him and Severin laughed softly. "Just like your siblings." He murmured before adjusting to begin reading his book aloud for the benefit of his daughter.

"But Dom Claude saw everything. The door was made of thoroughly rotten cask staves, which left large apertures for the passage of his hawklike gaze. This brown-skinned, broad- shouldered priest, hitherto condemned to the austere virginity of the cloister, was quivering and boiling in the presence of this night scene of love and voluptuousness. This young and beautiful girl given over in disarray to the ardent young man, made melted lead flow in his-veins; his eyes darted with sensual jealousy beneath all those loosened pins. Any one who could, at that moment, have seen the face of the unhappy man glued to the wormeaten bars, would have thought that he beheld the face of a tiger glaring from the depths of a cage at some jackal devouring a gazelle. His eye shone like a candle through the cracks of the door."

While Tanya did not understand the words her father spoke, she was soon lulled by the deep familiarity of his voice, the voice that she had heard since birth and before and had always been lulled to sleepy worlds of dreams by. Severin had barely finished the paragraph before the baby was asleep and he simply smiled and held her like that as he continued to read silently to himself.

oOo

"Claret!" Mercutio was sauntering through the halls of the tea house in his pink robe, curlers and facial mask, looking for all the world like an unsatisfied housewife as he pouted unhappily. "Claret, please, I need your help!"

He eventually found the green-haired girl in the kitchen watching Rory make cupcakes. The ginger haired boy glanced up, only to jump half-way out of his skin at the sight of Mercutio's face. "My god, something exploded on your face!"

"Shut up, Rory, I want to look flawless for my clients!" Mercutio sniffed, cocking his hip at the boy with a pout. "So, Claret, my heels broke and I was wondering if I could borrow yours until Atros lets me go repair mine?"

"Okay, as long as you clean them later." Claret made a face but consented and Mercutio hugged her tightly.

"Claret, you're such a doll!"

"What are you doing with them?" Claret asked.

"I'll tell you when it happens." Mercutio smirked, returning to the top floors to raid Claret's room and find her pink heels.

When he returned to his room he tossed aside his robe and pulled on a black leather outfit that consisted of a corset, pants and what looked to be a shawl made of fine black lace and those bright pink heels he had taken from Claret's room.

He had just finished taking off his facial mask when there was a knock at his door. The gray-haired young man grinned and tossed his curlers off before clicking over to the door, opening it and leaning against the frame with a wide smile. "Miss me?"

Severin's eyebrow raised and he smiled as he stepped into the room, leaning down to kiss soft lips as he placed his hands on the slick leather covering Mercutio's waist. "More than you know."

Mercutio smirked, letting the kiss continued, pushing Severin's shoulders down until the man was on his knees on the floor, the younger man trailing the soft lace of his shawl over the older man's head before he lounged back on his bed. "Come here, then."

Severin grinned before crawling to the foot of the bed, running a large hand over Mercutio's delicate foot before licking the sole of the shoe, running his teeth and tongue and lips over the heel before kissing his way over the younger man's foot and shin. Mercutio hummed and tilted his head back, letting Severin slowly slide up his body until the older man made it to the prostitute's chest. That was when the gray-haired man applied a firm pressure of the heel of the shoe to the elder's groin, causing Severin to stop with a moan.

"Hmm?" Mercutio smirked, rubbing his heel against the susceptible flesh, causing Severin to pant and moan softly as he thrust against the painful resistance. "You like that?"

Severin let out a whine as he pressed his face to the thin chest of his young companion, nodding as he did so. "Please…" The pain shot through his body, mingling with pleasure and creating a haze of fog in his mind as he continued to rut against the sharp heel.

"Oh… Things just became interesting."

**A/N: The book excerpt Severin read is from The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo.**

**And yes, that last scene is a reference point to the actual comic. I wanted to have some way to show where exactly this was taking place in the actual 'verse. So Severin has been a client about a month or two before Reed comes into the picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence! I've been working on another story of mine on here as well as trying to meet a deadline. I scared one of my friends earlier in the week when I actually had to sketch out semantics for this new contraption. I told him that I actually plan on making it and he flipped out and told me I was a sick human being. I then told him it was for a story and he asked me what sort of fucked up people would read something with that in it…**

**Please review to show him just how many of you are out there!**

oOo

Severin enjoyed leather.

He enjoyed the smoothness, the thick, restraining strength of the cool hide that would stick and heat with his body. He enjoyed his lover's creativity thoroughly as well.

However, it was not often that he wondered just how far he would go for the sake of pleasure.

"I'm sorry, you all, I really am." Mercutio bit his lower lip as he looked at the three men standing before him. "Axis was in charge of scheduling this week and I didn't think to check."

"For a high class whore house this place is horribly unorganized." A new client glanced around, his eyes lingering with slight distain at the patches on the elbows of Severin's sleeves. "And the clientele is certainly not what I had expected."

Mercutio tried not to look too offended, but he simply sighed. "I… I think I'll have to ask two of you to reschedule… I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Merc, what's this?" The other client, obviously an older one than even Severin, pulled a black tarp off of a contraption that looked particularly complex and wicked and made Severin shiver with anticipation just looking at it. "I haven't seen this before."

Mercutio paused, glancing at Severin and his newer client before speaking. "It's just a little something I whipped up for Severin here. He enjoys when I get a bit creative."

The two strangers to Severin glanced at the blonde man, who gave a small smile and nod, eyes still lingering on the object longingly.

"Well then why don't you show us?" The first man spoke, his snide tone not leaving but interest now mingling with it.

"I…" Mercutio glanced between the three before nodding. "Severin, would that be alright?"

"I suppose I could live with that." The chances of them crossing paths in the future was greatly diminished, so why not?

Which was how Severin had found himself now squeezed into a pair of leather pants, knees spread by a bar as he knelt on a cushioned base, a thick metal rod, smooth and curved at the tip, holding him in place as it rubbed against sensitive inner nerves, as his arms were being slowly bound behind his back by a series of thick buckles and straps.

"Give me a moment." Mercutio excused himself, leaving Severin in the room with the other two men, who had been watching the proceedings with interest.

"Well… Since we're all about to become very familiar with you." The new client stated in a clipped tone, though his voice was strained slightly. "My name is Rigor Artemis."

Severin nodded. "Severin Bekmambetov."

The other client bowed his head slightly. "Illian Greegs."

"A pleasure to meet both of you, I'm sure." The blonde man shifted, back arching and a groan escaping him as something was scraped inside of him. Illian's eyes snapped to the obviously older man's entrance, where the stretch and clench of muscles could easily be seen. Rigor's eyes narrowed and he shifted, not quite as blatant as his temporary companion.

"I'm back." Mercutio held up a new gag. It was similar to an O-Ring gag and as it was fitted into Severin's mouth, he could tell that there was a thin wire that led to something at the back buckle. Instantly drool began to trail out of the older man's mouth and he whimpered loudly when the gray-haired young man ran his fingers through the clear fluid. "You okay?"

A nod and Mercutio smiled. "Okay, you know what to do when it gets to be too much."

The other two men were watching avidly as Severin was dragged into clearer view by means of a couple of small wheels on the bottom of the contraption. There was a click and Severin's eyes widened, a loud mixture of a scream and a moan escaping him as vibrations started up from the rod buried deep within him, sending shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. His hips trembled and twitched and Mercutio smirked as he pressed his foot to an extension of the rod buried in his client.

Severin nearly screamed as the press and release of the younger man's foot thrust the rod within his body.

"Fascinating… Could you explain this thing?" Rigor asked with his eyes intent on Severin, who was whimpering and moaning and trying desperately to thrust back as his thighs trembled and his fists clenched.

"Well you see, I had initially started this with the intention of it simply working as an elaborate spreader bar and cuff set, which is why the bar is mounted on the base and you see these rings along the bottom edge. But then I realized the sort of position I could put him in."

Illian was working his pants open as Severin tilted his head to stare up at Mercutio, who thrust two fingers into his open and wanting mouth, stroking his tongue and inner cheek lovingly. His foot never let up in its motions and as Severin felt his prostate being hit over and over again he wondered if he'd be conscious after he came.

"Severin has always liked things that vibrate and so I decided to combine two of my previous toys and mount the new object on this stand." A particularly sharp pump and Severin's back arched, his throat working as he whimpered and whined and rocked with the motions. "You want something?" A slick tongue dragged over Mercutio's fingers and hazel eyes pleadingly stared into ice blue. "Hmm… Good boy."

Rigor and Illian watched intently as Mercutio released his erection from the confines of his pants, tilting Severin's head and slipping his shaft through the O-ring of the gag, Severin sucking and licking at the flesh enthusiastically. Mercutio whimpered and moaned as he thrust into Severin's mouth, tangling his fingers in soft strands and moving the older man's head until he was certain that the blonde had the rhythm.

The two spectators found themselves glued to the sight, glancing between the two men before them as Severin's erection leaked and twitched in time with the pumps of the toy within him, Mercutio slowing his motions as he came closer and closer to his own release.

The gray haired man pulled back thick ribbons of sticky white fluid trailing down the blonde's throat, Severin swallowing as he leaned forward with a moan.

"You wanna come?" Mercutio asked as he reached down between Severin's legs. "Make yourself come." Pushing the blonde down until his face was nestled near his lap – months of stretching and working at flexibility coming in handy now that they had an audience – watching as Severin pressed his mouth to his own groin, sucking and licking until he uncurled, arching and crying out desperately as he finished.

There was silence for a few moments before the other two men in the room shifted and stood, murmuring their goodbyes and compliments as Mercutio began to unbuckle Severin from his restraints, letting the blonde flop into his arms in exhaustion.

"You okay?"

"Fantastic…" Severin smiled with a breathy chuckle, allowing himself to be laid out on the bed as his legs shook and tingled within their leather encasements.

"Let's get you out of this." Mercutio smiled, unbuckling the "stockings" from their garter belt and peeling the heavy fabric away.

They were done in about fifteen minutes, Severin having recovered enough to sit up and offer Mercutio a warm kiss. "Well, we can mark voyeurism off the list of things we've done."

"Hmm." Severin smiled as he wrapped his arms around the gray-haired man. "It was certainly an experience."

There was a knock on the door and the two looked up, surprised at the intrusion. Claret peeked in, concern written across her face as she looked at Severin.

"Professor, there's a young man by the name of Josef down stairs… He says that he's your son and that he demands to see you."


End file.
